Dreamer's Love
by I-Am-Forever-Loved
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped by Orochimaru from whom she learns a dark secret about herself. In order to heal her now fragile being, old feeling for a raven haired man must reawaken.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

Chapter 1: Dreams

The water was calm, serene even, as I sat on the banks of the river. This river flowed right through the village into a grove of orange and cherry blossom trees. In the spring the flowers were beautiful and inspired many up and coming painters. I dangled my feet in the water as I leaned back on my hands and enjoyed the summer's breeze that swept back my pink hair. With pretty pink hair, bright green eyes paired with a body that man men would kill for I was a catch, one almost any man would want to bring home to meet his mother. Pair my looks with the monstrous strength and medical ninjutsu and many men would go running for the hills. Me, Sakura Haruno, me, the pupil of the fifth Hokage, had yet to find love. And love is something I wanted deeply; I had dreamed of it when I was little but now being a fully fledged Jonin at the age of 19 and a half I was still looking. My one love had left me years ago and I had only seen him a few times on missions where myself and my teammate, the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki had tried to bring him back. You try you fail you try you fail, and yet the only real failure is when you stop trying, that's what I told myself.

The breeze stirred my hair again, which was now down to my shoulders; I needed to cut it sometime soon. I lay back until my body hit the soft green grass below me, still allowing my feet to dangle within the cool water. I closed my eyes listening to the leaves on the trees rustle and the giggles of little kids nearby. I was at peace, it was perfect.

The breeze picked up again, only harder, stronger. I opened my eyes to realize the sky was darkening. Storm clouds started to roll in and I could hear the thunder and see the flashes of lightening. The ground felt as though it was shaking; wait a minute, it was! I scurried to my feet and pulled my hair back into a ponytail so it would be easier to see around me. I took off running, looking for a safe place to take cover as the ground rumbled and shook under my bare feet.

As I came closer to a more populated part of the village I saw other's scrambling for cover and screaming. I wanted to help them, I ran faster, only to trip and land hard on my knees. A huge fissure appeared before me as I was on my hands and knees biting my lip in pain. My knees where badly scrapped and starting to bleed. From the fissure a shadow rose high, and then higher and higher still. I took form of a man with black hair and dark eyes. I flinched in both fright and pain; in front of me stood a man who had caused me so much pain, mentally and physically. It was Orochimaru, in all his snaky evil glory. He stood like a skyscraper in front of me.

"Come with me," he hissed.

"Over my dead body," I spat back.

"You will come," he hissed again. He grew more until he was fifty feet tall, his giant hand reached for me. I screamed and tried to crawl away from him.

"My Sakura," he hissed as he grabbed me.

I felt someone shaking me, "Sakura! Sakura, wake up," a frantic voice came.

I opened my eyes and sat up with a start slapping the person who had been calling my name.

"Ow, Sakura, what was that for," my overly hyper companion asked.

"Oh, Naruto, It's you," I said dumbfounded.

"Yeah it's me; Tsunade wanted to see you earlier than scheduled this morning so I came to get you. When I first walked in I could hear you screaming, I came into your room and you where thrashing around in bed. You looked as though someone was torturing you. What happened," he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said waving him off, noticing how his eyes never left me; I was starting to feel like a bug under a microscope. "Let me get dressed and then we can both go see Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded but I could tell from his eyes he did not believe me. He knew me better than anyone else and he knew something was wrong with me. Naruto closed my bedroom door behind him as I climbed out of my bed running my fingers through my hair. I felt cold and clammy as I thought back to my dream; the same dream liked to reoccur, it was always the same. I would be sitting in my favorite spot in the village only to have disaster strike and Orochimaru showing up telling me to come with him and calling me his. It was beyond creepy and it made me feel sick to my stomach. I stretched and walked to my floor length mirror only to gasp in shock at what I saw. My arms had large red marks around them like someone had cut off the blood circulation there. The marks had not been there when I had gone to bed. How is it they appeared so suddenly?

I thought back to my dream, the snake man who had been fifty feet tall in my nightmare had grabbed me around the torso.

"It's not possible," I said to myself. There was no way that I would have sustained these huge red welts on my arms from a dream. That is unless it was not really a dream.

A knock came on my door, "Sakura are you okay," I heard Naruto's voice ask.

"I-I-I'm fine," I stammered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Naruto. Just wait for me; I'll be ready in a few."

I heard his footsteps resound as he walked away from the door. I examined my arms again; the redness was fading but my arms looked a little pink, kind of like sunburn after you have started peeling yet not begun to tan. I hurriedly dressed and ran out of my room catching Naruto by surprise as I grabbed his hand and started running out the door of my house and towards my master's office. I wanted to get my mind off of the dreams; I did not want to see that face again. I did not want my dream to become reality, so I simply ran. Ran with someone I knew would protect me if anything went wrong, I was safe with him, and if I could help it I would keep him around forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Findings

Chapter 2: Findings

I entered Tsunade-shinsou's office with Naruto at my side. I had not thought about my dream so I was now back to my normal self. Tsunade looked tired, as though she had not slept in a long time.

"Tsunade-shinsou, you wanted to see me," I asked.

"Actually Sakura, I need to talk to you and Naruto together."

Naruto and I exchanged confused looks.

"What's going on Granny," Naruto asked, completely disregarding formalities.

"Sasuke has been spotted," she said.

Naruto and I both gasped in shock. Sasuke had been spotted and he had to be close if Tsunade was concerning herself with the matter. Sasuke being a missing Nin made it almost impossible for Tsunade to warrant a search for him.

"Where," I asked.

"Closer towards our western border with the river country. He has been traveling east to west starting at Oto. From sources he has been to Nagi Island and Degarashi Port within the past month. We don't know what he is up to but I want you to find out."

Naruto and I stood at attention, this was an important mission.

"This mission is classified as A-rank, will progress to S-rank if you are thrown into battle. You are to track Sasuke's movement, find what he is up too. Leave the village by sundown."

"Hai!"

The sun had begun to set, the painted masterpiece within the sky relaxed me as Naruto and I took a break lying against the trunk of a tree.

"What do you think will happen when we find him," asked Naruto.

I looked at him and was shocked by the expression on his face. It was one of pain and suffering, he was determined to keep his promise to me, to bring Sasuke back. That look made my heart stop; it was painful to look at. I rose on the heels of my feet and walked towards him sitting on my knees in front of him and brushing some stray golden locks our of his face. He froze, clearly shocked by not only my touch, but my proximity as well.

"I don't know what will happen. All we can hope for is the best, no fighting unless it's inevitable and maybe this time we will be successful. Maybe this time we will bring him back."

Naruto's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into an embrace. His hug was so warm and I felt safe there within his arms.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Anytime you need me I'm here, Naruto."

I felt as though I was flying, the wind in my face billowing by at super speed. I noticed I was not doing to flying by myself. Naruto had me on his back with my arms wrapped around his neck firmly as he pumped chakra into his feet and took off with another burst of speed. I quickly tightened my grip on his neck when I felt as though I would fall from the shear speed we were going.

"Oi, Sakura, you're awake!"

"Yeah, when did I fall asleep?"

"About half an hour after you hugged me you started yawning and using me as a pillow. I know you have been working like crazy for Tsunade helping her with Hokage duties and working at the hospital so I decided to let you sleep. I could feel foreign chakras travel by us about an hour ago, I'm following them now, and I think they might be part of Sasuke's team."

"Are you serious," I asked flabbergasted.

"Positive; they seem to be heading towards the river."

I tensed; the river was the same one that went through the village. It started at a waterfall a while's way from the village and flowed downward to my favorite spot. The spot that haunted my dreams, I was afraid that something was going to happen there, even though I'm not superstitious.

"Sakura," I heard Naruto ask.

"I'm fine, just let me down," I said trying to cover my tracks.

Naruto stopped on a high branch and set me down gently. I swayed a bit not use to being on my feet yet, and then took off.

Naruto sped to catch up. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me that," I snapped.

Naruto looked hurt at my bluntness, "I can read it on your face. Something is bothering you, and you don't want anyone to know what it is. Please Sakura, you can tell me anything."

I looked at my teammate, he was like a brother to me and I knew he told the truth when he said I could tell him anything. The thing was, I could not tell him everything. My mind fought with itself, I was more confused than anything that is until I felt it. Foreign chakra, someone, or something, was close.

"Do you feel that," I asked in a hushed tone.

Naruto nodded, he knew it too. Either one of us would recognize the foreign chakra since now it had become anything but foreign. The object of both of our dreams was close, he was close, Sasuke.

"We have to do what we have to do," I told him reluctantly. A fight to best the ages was coming our way, and it was coming fast. I knew deep in my heart that it would take every ounce of my being to stay strong. For once, I would not hold someone, anyone, back.


	3. Chapter 3 What was not Expected

Ch3. What was not expected

Naruto and I hid our chakra as our opponents came closer. I found myself holding my breath in fear I would be discovered by our enemy. A twig snapped closer to where Naruto was armed for battle. He and I exchanged glance but neither one of us moved. We could not risk being found, not yet. Footsteps became more proximate and then stopped. I stood as still as possible, waiting, watching, listening. A bird flew to the sky, its voice echoing, and then the footsteps continued. We had not been found out, thanks Kami.

"I know you're there. That bird was not about to distract me; come out from behind those trees," a voice ordered. It was cold as ice, and it made me shiver as though someone had left me in the middle of a blizzard. Naruto signaled for me to stay put as he walked out into the sunlight that glittered down through the treetops.

"Ah, a Konoha ninja; honestly I expected more from your stealth abilities," the voice came again. I strained to hear, to try and identify the voice. I knew one thing for sure, it was not Sasuke's, and this one was a totally different pitch, but still male.

"Did you think I would fall for something like that? Spooking a bird? Ha, you silly ninja, you make me laugh," as the voice spoke again, clearly not threatened by Naruto and again clearly not sensing me, I could hear cold metal being drawn, a sword, and a big one at that. This person, this man, was ready to strike Naruto down where he stood. I looked towards Naruto's face, he showed no emotion. A true ninja through and through; his warm blue eyes where now colder than a winters frost and I did not like it. I wanted to see him smile, not glare.

"And you don't see me as a threat," Naruto said.

"Not at all; some silly little ninja like you could never take on me. You would be dead soon enough."

"And what about the other ninja from Konoha, you don't think they will avenge me?"

"I can take on anything; you are not a threat nor are your people."

I was starting to get mad, no worse than mad. I was getting pissed off. I want to run blindly at the one who spoke to Naruto in such a manner. I wanted to use my super strength to bust his head it and wipe that stupid smirk, which I knew was on his face, away. I could not though, I was smarter than that, and Naruto would find a way to stop me before I did anything rash. I looked at Naruto again and I say him staring out of the corner of his eye, right at me. I knew it was now time, he was ready, and I was ready. We were going to fight. As silent as a snake I came out of the shadows circling behind the person who had been talking to Naruto.

A saw the man, he did not see me. His white hair was cropped short and I could see his hand wrapped around a sword, a sword I knew. It was Zabuza's head cleaving sword back in the day. I analyzed everything about this stranger, he was slim and he looked as though he would not last long in a fight but I knew better than to underestimate my opponent based on size; after all, most did not expect me to be as lethal as I am. As I circled a twig snapped underneath my foot. My eyes grew wide, "shit," I cursed right as the man turned on me.

"Another one? And a female at that? That's the best you little Konoha ninja can do?"

He scoffed and tightened his grip on the sword. I readied myself noticing that this enemy was running his eyes over me again and again. His stare was creeping me out. Like a flash of lightening he was in front of me, a smirk on his face. I saw razor sharp teeth and eyes that were ready to see blood. I was in shock; all I had in my hand was a kunai as he swung the sword out at me. I ducked, but noticed he had cut a short amount of my hair off, only about an inch. I swung my foot out trying to knock him off balance so I could get the upper hand, my plan did not work, he jumped, but that allowed me to shoot off underneath him running fast towards Naruto who had my Kusanagi on him.

Naruto threw the thin blade at me and I caught it, never slowing down in my stride as I circled back around to attack. I saw Naruto out of the corner of my eye making shadow clones. He made two extras of himself and began forming what I knew would be Rasengan. I continued to run with my sword back ready to strike like a cobra.

Like lightening my opponent swung his giant sword. I countered, pumping chakra into my blade. Our swords connected and sang out a sharp cry. My arm shook at the pure force he had behind his swing but I could tell he sensed my chakra spike and was clearly surprised. I took a step forward and my opponent took a step back, our blades still interlocked. I took another step pushing my opponent back to where Naruto waited with a Rasengan.

If this man tried to counter Naruto's attack, I would be able to slice and dice him with my pretty little blade, and if he tried to evade me, well, Naruto had it under control. The man seemed to realize what was happening, and he knew there would be no way out. He looked back at me and smirked.

"I see why he wants you, Sakura," he said.

I froze. How was it this man I had never before seen know my name?

"It's time little cherry blossom. Time to face who you really are," he whispered in my ear.

Pain shot through me like lightening, sharp, precise, and agonizing. I heard myself scream, I did not understand what was going on, only that it was not going to end well. I felt weak, my bones and muscles felt like jello and I could feel myself slipping away into darkness. The last thing I saw was the man pick me up and hoist me over his shoulder and Naruto's frantic face running after me screaming my name; Naruto didn't catch up.


	4. Chapter 4 Who I Am

Ch4. Who I am

I never expected to wake up strapped to a medical table. The cold metal made me shiver, the room smelled wet and moldy. The only light came from what looked like a computer monitor. I pulled at the restraints that held me down only to find they were not budging anytime soon. I also discovered my entire body screamed at me when I moved too fast or if I struggled too much. My chakra was depleted and I still felt as though someone replaced my innards with jello.

"It's useless to struggle little cherry blossom. That drug is still in your system. You will be down for quite a while," a voice from the shadows spoke. Footsteps came steadily towards me until a man was seen in the glow of the computer screen.

"Kabuto, you bastard, what the hell is going on here," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"As short tempered as ever, I see," came the four-eyes smart assed remark.

"Let, me, go," I said dangerously. I wanted him to know I was without a doubt pissed and he should be afraid, no matter how weak I felt inside.

"No, I don't think I will. Orochimaru-sama asked for you and he shall get you."

Again I was caught off guard; the man of my nightmares was trying to get to me. There was no way I could ignore it anymore, my clock was ticking. A bomb was about to go off and I knew it.

Kabuto smirked at me, "I see you're a bit scared. Even you can't keep up the fearless facade all the time."

"I can try," I countered.

Our gazes locked and I saw some kind of intensity. It was not the type you get from a lover; it was more of one you get when you are a bug under a microscope being examined by a scientist. The look made me squirm inside.

"Uncomfortable cherry blossom," asked the mad scientist.

"If you think I'm going to bow down to you, you're sadly mistaken," said the little ladybug.

A door slammed open somewhere outside the room which held me and Kabuto. I heard the footsteps coming, quick, fast, and in a hurry. The steps echoed cold and menacing and even strapped to the table I tried to wiggle away from the dark aura pounding into my skull.

I heard a metal door, which seriously needed some oil; open close to where I lay. I felt someone's aura nearby, maybe a few feet from me. That person possessed the dark aura that had floated down the halls like a ghost and spread and struck fear into me like a deadly virus.

"So it is true, she is here. Suigetsu did his job well," a voice I would now anywhere hissed.

I struggled roughly against my bonds wanting nothing more that to get away from the person who that voice belonged. He noticed my frantic and feeble attempts and approached me.

"Sakura," he said my name. "You're finally here," he said in a low voice that would have been almost comforting if he hadn't hissed out his sentence.

"Stay away from me," I said.

Orochimaru rubbed my cheek softly. "Little Sakura, there is no need to be afraid," he hissed.

"Like hell there is! You're the reason why I have nightmares, why so many people's live have been destroyed!"

"You're mine Sakura," he said.

"Over my dead body," I yelled.

"That can be arranged," I heard Kabuto whisper in the shadows.

"You will not lay a finger on her Kabuto," Orochimaru snapped. I saw Kabuto's face blanch and saw him drop to his knees. "Yes Orochimaru-sama."

"You will be mine, Sakura," Orochimaru directed his attention back to me.

"I will never bow down to the likes of you. Go ahead and torture me. Tear me apart limb from limb. Take away everything else I still hold dear. I don't care, you can't break me," I screamed at him somehow finding courage.

"You misunderstand me Sakura. You are mine whether you like it or not. There is no more escaping, no more hiding who you really are. Since the beginning you where mine, but she took you away from me. I wanted to bring you with me but she would not let me. She said she would protect you from me; she called me evil and sadistic. All I have ever wanted is you, and more time. I'm now immortal and I intend to make you so too, that way, nobody can ever take you away from me again."

I was confused, this snake was talking crazy.

"I belong to no one. Let me go," my protests where fruitless, I remained strapped down tight to the operating table.

"My Sa-ku-ra," Orochimaru separated the syllables of my name and rubbed my cheek again sending shivers up my spine.

"No," I whispered, closing my eyes. If something was going to happen I did not want to see it.

"Mine," he whispered in my ear. "My cherry blossom, my Sakura."

"Why do you call me yours," I managed to ask in a shaky voice.

"Because you are mine, you are my daughter. Tsunade is your mother. She thought she was protecting you from me, but all along she could not save you from your fate."

I fainted as soon as I heard, 'my daughter.' It was far too much to handle. Me the daughter of a snake, the daughter of the man who had taken away Sasuke, taken away my sanity, and taken lives from so many people I loved. It couldn't be possible, and yet it was.


	5. Chapter 5 Breakdown

Ch5. Breakdown

I woke up with a splitting headache, but at least I was no longer strapped to an operating table. Instead I lay in a very comfortable bed in a room light only by one candle. The covers where up by my chin and my headband had been removed along with my shoes. I looked around, taking in the ambience around me with blurred vision. Nobody was in the room but me, but the very thought of being alone right now scared me. I wished I had Naruto beside me, to tell me he would take care of everything, but he wasn't, I was on my own.

I heard a little rustle and looked around, I saw nothing. I heard the sound again and this time looked down. At the edge of my bed was a white snake, one of the rarest in the world. It hissed at me and then turned its head to the door, then looked back at me. I raised an eyebrow, a bit creped out and curious about this little creature. It slithered silently up the bed and coiled itself up next to me and looked at me with a serious gaze.

"Am I supposed to follow you," I asked.

The snake nodded and I nearly gawked not realizing that the snake could or even would understand me. It's amazing what happens when you don't expect it. The snake slid back onto the floor as I threw the blanket off of me and climbed out of the comfortable bed. I gasped as I felt the cricks in my back, I twisted and popped all of them at once and sighed as comfort settled back in. I started to walk as the snake at my feet began to move winding itself back and forth in a graceful movement across the floor. I was mesmerized at the snakes "dance."

I opened the door as the snake slid under and took a left into a dimly lit hallway. The walls where white and about every fifteen feet there was a lantern on the wall. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light or lack thereof. The snake lead me up one hallway and down another, this was a maze that made my head hurt. The little creature then stopped at a random door with a golden handle. It stretched itself up into a straight line and curled itself around the door handle causing it to turn and open the door.

The door opened with a creek, like the ones you hear in horror movies and all the people in the audience are screaming 'don't go in there!' The snake unwound itself looked at me then slithered into the room, I followed.

The room was even darker than the hallways that lead to it, if that was even possible. There was no light, no sound, no nothing. I heard a cough and turned. There stood him once again, Orochimaru. The snake that lead me here was twisting itself back up Orochimaru's sleeve.

I took a step back fully alert and never breaking eye contact.

"Sakura," Orochimaru hissed my name.

"Don't talk to me you bastard," I screamed at him. "You have no right to bring me here against my will and then tell me I'm your daughter!"

He stood still as ever not saying a word, just like I told him to, and he showed no emotion. I clenched my fists in anger and frustration.

"You are just like her," he said at last.

"What," I hollered.

"You're just like your mother, Tsunade at your age. She had you young, right after Dan died she sought comfort and somehow she came to me for it, you were the result."

"So I was a mistake," I asked almost dreading the answer.

"You were a surprise; Tsunade was scared at first becoming pregnant so that's when she left the village, some say I went crazy in her absence and that's what lead me to abandon the village but I left on my own terms. When you were born Tsunade asked that you be watched over by Kakashi Hatake and the Third Hokage, and you were. In the meantime she would become stronger and later come back to the village. She still planned to keep her distance from you but you ended up her apprentice; funny how fate works, isn't it?"

The wheels in my head turned, "It can't be possible," I said in a hushed tone.

"Oh, but it is my dear Sakura," Orochimaru took a step towards me; I didn't notice at first, I was too caught up with all the new information, that is until he touched me. His ice cold hand came in contact with my cheek and I gasped quickly stepping away from the touch.

"Don't lay a finger on me ever again you bastard," I screamed.

Orochimaru's emotionless façade did not change, his hand frozen in the air where I had once been. "I understand," he said. "I'll respect your space, but remember little Sakura, you can't hide from who you really are."

Orochimaru turned his back to me and walked out the door I had come in. The door shut with a sharp sound and I was left alone. I heard his steps as he walked down the hall, when he was far enough away I curled into a ball on the floor and cried. I balled, I sobbed, there was nothing but pure disappointment in myself and I could feel myself fall apart into little tiny pieces. It was over for me.

When my fit of tears finally ceased I still lay on the floor of the room Orochimaru and I had stood in. I could still feel his cold fingertips against my cheek, I could still hear that voice soft as silk yet as rough and ridged as the side of a mountain. My tears had stained my face and I knew my eyes where bloodshot by now. I was, needless to say, a mess, but I took what little was left of me and heaved myself up to my feet. I walked slowly, like I had cinderblocks for feet. I opened the door and walked out with my head down staring at the white floor. That is until I took a full step out the door and ran into something hard as a rock.


	6. Chapter 6 Him

Ch 6 Him

I hit something hard; I stepped back into the threshold and looked up rubbing the spot on my head that had hit the hardest. In the dark I could see a figure; the figure was taller than me by a good amount. I could tell he was male with broad shoulders and thick muscles. I took a closer look at his face, well what I could see of his face but could make out no features. He blinked as though not believing I was standing in front of him, I met his eyes curious at who stood in front of me now. Curiosity was nipped in the bud when the eyes bled red. Sharingan…I knew who this was, better that what I thought. I stepped back quickly gasping as I did.

I could not tear my eyes away from the sight. The man I had been looking for on my original mission with Naruto now stood in front of me, as cold and menacing as the last time I saw him. I stepped back into the room my mouth agape still staring. My world became dizzy as I tried to walk, around me the room disintegrated and became nothing more than a huge black void which I floated in. One single gigantic sharingan eye hovered above me sending shivers down my spine. I did not know where I was; only that Sasuke had put me under one of his special genjutsu using the world's most coveted bloodline. Nothing else ran through my mind, not shock, not disbelief, nothing, I was empty of all emotion.

"Why are you here," I heard Sasuke's voice echo in the void. I gave no response. "Answer me," he said again, his tone becoming more pissed off by the second.

"Why, you answer me that," I told him, thinking he of all people would know a prisoner if he saw one.

The genjutsu lifted and I was back in the room I had originally been in. I heard the door slam and felt my back hit the wall and a cool blade push against the jugular vein. "You or all people should know the gravity of the situation you are in. You of all people would know not to push your luck in the presence of a dangerous enemy," his voice was cold and cruel and it made me want to go back to the times as genin. Yes, he had still been cold back then but not cruel.

"I'd give you an answer if I had one, but I don't. I am of no use to you; I'm annoying, remember," I said forcing him to remember the night where he left me unconscious on a park bench.

"Where you looking for me," he asked quietly. I gave no response and his blade pressed harder but not hard enough to sever.

"I was, along with Naruto. We received a tip off and we followed. I did not intend to end up here. I don't even understand what is going on. Ask Orochimaru is you have any more questions," I sneered finally giving up the hope of being nice and polite.

The blade was removed from the major artery and I let go of a breath I did not realize I was holding. Sasuke took a step back and I was finally able to drink in the sight before me. Sasuke-kun, all grown up, damn, it was like someone was driving a red hot poker through my chest and burning me from the inside out. The pain was unbelievable; I was shocked he still had this kind of power over me. I thought that maybe, just maybe, that all the training, all the hard long grueling hours would have paid off and eased the pain for me so when I saw him again I would be able to fight and not let everybody down.

He still stood towering over me as I sat on one knee hesitant of standing at this point. His eyes still red held no emotion, no sign of anything. I wished I could read him but unfortunately, I couldn't. He was stoic before me and no matter how hard I tried nothing seemed to come from him other than that cold continuous stare.

"Why are you still here," I asked.

He gave no sign that he had heard me. He didn't move, didn't blink, didn't give me that age old 'hn' sound I always got when we were genin, part of squad 7, Team Kakashi. I kept my eyes locked on him despite still being on the floor. I stood cautiously, no sudden movement, it was like trying to tame a rebid beast.

"Why," I asked again, still nothing, nothing at all.

"God damn it Uchiha! Answer me," I exploded.

"I owe you no answer," he finally said facing me head on even though I was a good few inches shorter than him.

He walked around me heading for the door not 5 feet away. I watched his retreating back, "You hold no power over me Uchiha. You can't bend me to your will as you do everyone else," I told him.

"Then why do you keep trying to hunt me down," he asked.

That caught me off guard. He was right, as usual. I could tell him he could not bend me to his will and yet I still continued to chase him even though I had told myself time and time again I did not love him anymore. I was still giving him the satisfaction. I door slammed shut and I realized he really had left. I was once again alone and left to ponder what was now firmly ingrained in my mind. Him that is all that mattered then, him. There was just him, no Orochimaru, no Naruto, and no Sakura. Just him, I no longer existed.


	7. Chapter 7 Existance

Ch 7 Existence

He had left me with many questions, questions I had to answer myself. Why is it I still felt for him, reached out again and again still knowing that I would be pulled back and put even farther away from him? How it he still is was able to stop me in my tracks with just a single look? Why am I still so weak and defenseless? I sat with my back against the wall next to the door with my head on my knees trying to sort everything out. I shuddered at the cold feeling that descended upon the room. Someone was coming. The door next to me opened slowly, building suspense like in a horror movie. Light flooded the room and I had to look more towards the ground in order to let my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness.

"You shouldn't be here alone," said Kabuto. I could hear the satisfaction in his voice and I did not need to look at him to know he was smirking.

"Fuck you," I said completely ready to tear his head off his shoulders.

"Well, that's not the kind of language a little girl like you should have," he said an undertone of laughter in his voice.

"You think I care," I asked getting up. "Just stay out of my way four eyes," I sneered walking past him taking the chance to shove him with my shoulder. I heard him laugh at me down the hallway as stalked off not caring where I was going.

The halls created a maze, one that was becoming impossible to figure out. I was starting to feel like I was in that old children's story Hansel and Gretel all because of this weirdo maze, and here I was without any bread crumbs. The irony was astounding. I turned down another hallway and stopped in my tracks, the guy who had brought me here to begin with stood in the middle of the hallway walking towards me, until he stopped and a smirk graced his features. I stepped backwards completely on guard.

"Look what we have here," he said, "A little lost cherry blossom." He stepped towards me; all the while my gaze was fixed on his sword, or rather the sword he stole from Zabuza.

"You don't come any closer," I warned him, "If you do, I swear I'll rip your head off, you and I have unfinished business after all."

He laughed, and his laugh was rather creepy. He took another step towards me and lifted his hand to the hilt of his sword. "You can't beat me little blossom. You're nowhere near my level."

To tell the truth I was afraid of this guy, that pointed toothy smile, those eyes, everything about this guy said to run, and yet I stood in front of him without and weapons; deprived of chakra, ready to fight. "I won't bow down to you," I shouted.

"Well if you won't back down willingly, I guess I'll just have to make you," he laughed again and came at me running with blinding speed. I did not see him as he swung that sword and left a gash on my upper arm. I just felt the searing pain and the cold blood stain the sleeves of my shirt. The coppery scent filled my nose and made me a bit dizzy, the smell of my own blood always did that. Figures, I work in a hospital as a medic Nin and can deal with patients who have had an arm or leg severed but a simple gash in my arm make me sick. I felt my attacker came at me again but this time I was ready, despite the pain in my arm. I swung a fist at him and hit his face, I heard something crack, presuming his nose, but I knew I didn't break it. He looked a bit shocked that I landed that hard of a hit on him.

"Bitch," I heard him growl. He came back at me swinging that sword back further; I swung my fist again and hit a wall of water where his head should me. He was using a jutsu, a partial water substitution. Damn, he was good and quick on his feet. He knocked me backwards with the backside of his hand; I slide across the floor leaving a bloody trail. I felt his foot come in contact with my rib cage as he kicked me hard. I coughed up blood and I knew he was doing some serious damage, internal bleeding and massive blood loss where my biggest problems right now. He knew where to strike and knew that he had the upper hand. I was in no condition to fight in the first place, and here I lay covered in blood watching as this man stood above me with his sword held high ready to plunge into my chest ending my life. At least I exist enough to die like a samurai.

His sword came down with a ring and I closed my eyes awaiting the pain that would surge through my body in the last minutes of my life, but it never came. I opened my eyes and found the man above me frozen, his sword an inch from my face, with a snake wrapped around his sword and his body. The white anaconda hissed in his face and tightened his hold, I heard the sword whine under the pressure the snake was exerting and saw the man's face turn slightly blue.

"Suigetsu, do you want to die," a cold voice asked.

The man, Suigetsu, could not say a word, or rather he couldn't. The snake was wrapped around his rib cage and I could see him gasping for air. I was afraid to move with his sword still hovering above me and the vicious snake that seemed ready to kill.

"Sakura, move," the voice told me. My breathing quickened with panic. I could not place the voice, most likely due to the blood loss that was affecting me greatly. "Now," the voice commanded me again. I whimpered at the pain as I tried to wriggle my way to the left, away from the deadly blade, man, and snake. It was a lot more difficult than it would seem, but with internal bleeding, a broken rib or two, and a large gash in my arm that I could feel stretching…this was not the best situation to be in. Another snake, this one also white, came towards me. I did not see it until it was hovering next to me swaying to a silent rhythm. It lowered itself and wrapped gently around my abdomen careful of my ribs and arm. Once he was wrapped he too wriggled himself away from Suigetsu and the first snake causing me to move with him.

He moved me enough away that I was able to sit up and not worry about being impaled. When I sat up I felt my world sway like a pendulum. I groaned and waited for my face to hit the ground but a strong pair of hands held me upright and dragged me away from Suigetsu.

"You need to try to walk," the voice told me, obviously male.

I tried to force myself up but my legs where shaky like spaghetti. I gripped onto the wall to try and steady myself only to fall forward and be caught by the man who had told me to stand in the first place. I turned my head to make out a face but only saw black; I was down for the count now. The last thing I heard was, "If she dies you die too."


	8. Chapter 8 Why

Ch8 Why

I felt something tug around my arm, no doubt a bandage by the feel of the material. I groaned and turned towards the warm hands that where wrapping thick bandages around my arm. I could still smell blood, that coppery scent was gross, even more so since I could tell the blood was not fresh. I opened my heavy eyes as I turned towards the person who knew what they were doing.

"Why did you save me," I asked.

"Because it's was I'm assigned to do," Sasuke said.

"I don't understand," I said, wincing as he pulled hard on the bandage.

"Your father told me everything, damn bastard likes his secrets," Sasuke hissed.

"Don't call him my father," I spat, suddenly angry. I sat up and tried to back away from Sasuke but could only move so far before I became dizzy and fell forward, ironically, into his arms.

"Idiot, don't move," he told me.

My pink hair was a mess as Sasuke braced me against a wall and continued his earlier task of wrapping my arm. He touched my stomach after he had finished with my arm and I hissed as pain shot up through me.

"You have three broken ribs; you'll have to go to Kabuto in order to get that fixed."

"Screw that," I said and moved my tender hand to my stomach right under the xiphoid process where my ribs came together. I tried to channel my chakra but only felt pain run up and down my body.

"Don't even try," Sasuke said. "Your chakra is gone, and it won't be back for a while," he continued. "Kabuto injected a chakra drug into your system when you were brought here so that you would not be able to fight and escape."

"Damn it," I cursed loudly. "I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing, I have to heal myself and if I don't and can't have chakra then you share some," I said, getting more pissed off by the second.

Sasuke's look did not change at my outburst, nor did it change when he placed his hand over mine where I still had it against my ribs. His chakra was surprisingly warm and gentle as it flowed into my hand where I then directed it to my broken ribs. I twitched at the pain I felt as my ribs repaired themselves slowly, moving themselves back into place. Sasuke pulled his hand away when he felt the repair finish, knowing full well I would try to take some of his chakra for my own.

"You're fine now, so let's go," he said standing up.

I pulled myself to my feet, "Thanks," I muttered. "Hn," was all I got. He walked down the hallway at a slow pace; I followed glaring at his back.

"I'm surprised Sasuke," I started, "You could have easily killed me in the position we were just in and yet here I stand alive."

"I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet," he said.

"Am I too weak to even care about," I asked with a sneer in my voice.

I could swear he cringed at my choice of words but I couldn't be sure. "I can't afford to kill you, you might come in handy," he said.

"What's that supposed to me," I asked stopping in the middle of the walkway, he continued on as though I did not stop. "I asked you a question Uchiha," I said as I quickly ran in front of him and forced him to stop.

"As I'm aware," he said, walking past me.

"Then answer the damn question," I said.

"Ask your father," he told me turning to look me in the eyes. I know he relished the look on my face; he was rubbing it in that Orochimaru is my father.

"I can understand if you want Orochimaru out of the way, but I am of no asset to you."

"You would be surprised," he said turning his back to me once again. He started to walk but I continued to stay in front of him, heck I even started walking backwards so I could look him in the eye in hopes that I could put some of the pieces of the puzzle forming back together. He never faltered in his stoic look, not even when I slowed down to where he had to match my pace.

"I want I real answer to my questions Sasuke," I said. "Why is it you helped me? Even when we were genin part of squad seven together with Naruto you never seemed to give a damn about how I was and yet every single moment, weather we were in battle or not, I worried for you, and for Naruto. Why is it all of a sudden you seem to care? And don't give me the stupid 'because I'm assigned to protect you' answer because I know it's not true."

Sasuke just stared at me; he said nothing to my great disappointment. I wanted to know so much, wanted to know so bad that it hurt. What was going on in his mind? I continued to stare at him; his onyx eyes stared back but showed nothing, like a void in the depths of space. I felt myself fall, faster and faster, but never hitting solid ground.

"You're more important than you think you are. There is something that tells me to protect you, and for some odd reason, I can't ignore it," his voice broke through my void, the one I was falling in, and caught me. Velvet smooth and calming was his voice, it made my heart jump and I thought it was ready to burst from my chest.

"Then why did you tell me that Orochimaru told you to look after me? Why is it you keep mentioning him as my father," I asked in a trembling voice.

"Because that too is true; he wants me to watch you, but I don't know why, and since then, there has been this nagging voice in my head telling me to protect you. I'm not reminding you of his fatherly status, I'm reminding myself."

"Why," I managed to ask. "You could just ignore the voice."

"That's the thing," he said taking a step closer to me until my back hit a wall. "I can't ignore it."

I shuddered at our close proximity and the heat building between us. I looked up at him noticing his facial features slowly change. He no longer held that cold, stoic, expression; he now looked warm and alive. Something was changing inside him, like the way the seasons change, slow and gradual but noticeable with every new day. It was like a dream to me, a sweet dream that I never wanted to wake up from. No longer falling in a vast dark hole but exposed to the bright light that was life.

"Sasuke," I whispered his name. My hands came up and rested on his chest, I was like a little child waking up from a nightmare and needing something tangible to hold on to, Sasuke was what I wanted, needed, to hold on to.

"Sakura," I heard my name slide from his lips like silk, it sounded beautiful. He had one hand on the wall next to my head, the other resting on my hip. He never let his hands stray to where he knew I would not want them. He never tried to take advantage of me. It was just our moment, one where there were few boundaries; one being our common sense, the other being a common enemy.

I felt his breath upon my cheek then my heart rate spike. We were so close, his eyes still onyx seemed to analyze my reactions, he was testing me, testing his limits when it came to me. Closer he edged, being careful, watching each and every second but I never gave sign for him to stop simply because I did not want him to stop. I simply gazed at him with innocent eyes, provoking him further. We were less than a centimeter apart, my heart was pounding and I could tell his was too….


	9. Chapter 9 Is it real

Ch9. Is it real?

I gazed at him with innocent eyes, provoking him further. My heart was pounding faster with each second and I could tell his was too. We were so close that I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. His eyes had slipped shut as had mine, this moment had become primal, and we were simply fallowing our instincts now. That is until a round throat cleared itself a few feet from where the two of us stood far too close to be called enemies or even friends. Our position was something more that friendship.

Both of us stopped where we were, only a centimeter apart from touching. "Fraternizing with my daughter Sasuke-kun," a slithery hiss asked.

Sasuke took a step back away from me, "Of course not Orochimaru," he said with a sneer and the coldest tone I had ever heard. His voice was so cold now that I could feel the goose bumps rise on my arm and the hairs on my neck stand on end.

"Maybe I should have Kabuto watch over my dear daughter instead of you. He would not be so easily distracted," Orochimaru said. I could easily tell he was pissed off about fining me with Sasuke in the way he just had.

"Don't call me your daughter," I finally spoke to Orochimaru. "As far as I'm concerned there is no connection between myself and a snake like you."

Orochimaru snickered, "You and I dear daughter are more alike that you realize."

"Liar," I hissed.

"I would never lie to you," he said in a tone far too sugary sweet to be comforting. Rather it sent chills up my spine and made me want to go to the dentist to get a cavity fixed.

"Call me your daughter again and I'll so you just how much I can be like you; cold and cruel and unforgiving, merciless and calculating, killer," I said in a tone so cold it rivaled Sasuke's.

Orochimaru cackled softly his eyes never leaving mine. "You are so much like your mother. You are stubborn as a mule; you are smarter and stronger than what you look. If I did not know any better I would say you really are her." I did not realize Orochimaru had been walking towards me until his cold hand touched my cheek. His thumb stroked my face and I froze staring up at him as he smirked at my frightened reaction. "Don't touch me," I hissed and slapped his hand away. He scowled, "I've had just about enough of your attitude," he said right as his hand came back around to smack me.

My cheek burned in pain as Orochimaru slapped me. I knew there would be a mark later on; I fell to the ground right at Sasuke's feet. The breath rushed from my lungs as I hit the ground and at the same time I felt something rattle inside me. It was my ribs, they were not 100% healed yet and they had just taken a huge blow when I hit the ground at the speed that I did. I screamed in pain and my hands flew up to my chest where the pain was centralized. "Damn it," I hollered knowing full well that if my ribs did not get the proper care fast they would puncture my lungs and therefore drown me in my own life blood.

I felt warm hands slid beneath my neck and the back of my knees lifting me up and holding me close to a warm body, the hands tried not to move me too much seeming to know full well that I was in far too much pain. I groaned as the movement's jostled my insides a bit. "Try to stay still," I heard Sasuke's velvet voice whisper as he carried me bride style to lord knows where. Despite the pain coursing through my body I still came back with a retort, "Yeah, I'm just going to go throw a wild party now," I growled. I felt Sasuke's chest rumble with what felt like a small laugh. I never heard the laugh but I know I felt it.

Sasuke's pace quickened down the dark hallway when I groaned again, trying to get rid of the pain. I instinctively placed my hand over my chest willing chakra to come to me and fix the pain, but none came. Whatever drug Kabuto, that damn bastard, had used was doing a really good job, much to my disappointment.

"We are almost there," Sasuke's voice whispered as he noticed my feeble attempts to relieve the anguish.

"Where," I asked not even recognizing my own voice which was rough and quiet. I sounded like a pitiful child.

"I know you hate him, but Kabuto can fix you. I can't give you chakra this time; your wounds are too extensive."

I growled at the sound of Kabuto's name, the sound was like a really pissed off animal who was warning you not to come any closer.

"Please Sakura," Sasuke's voice came to me still soft like velvet but cold as ice, "Don't do anything stupid. If you piss him off you will die and there will be nothing I can do to stop him."

I huffed and nodded my head but winced noticing how even the tiniest movements seemed to radiate pain. I rested my head against Sasuke's shoulder focusing of his steady breathing in order to take my mind off of the pain. We eventually, though it seemed like eternity, came to a large metal door that automatically opened when Sasuke stepped in front of it.

The door slid open with a snakes hiss and shut as soon as Sasuke stepped over the threshold, with me in his arms. It closed with a sound that bounced off the walls, echo, echo. The room was cold like an ice cube and smelled like Clorox bleach. There was no light except that coming off of what looked to be computer screens. I shivered and tried to get closer to my heat source, Sasuke. He walked farther into the room and then stopped when he came to a metal slab that looked like a torture table. He placed me on it and I almost screamed as the coldness came in contact with my skin.

"Stay here and stay quiet," he told me then disappeared.

His footsteps hurried away and I found myself alone again. I was scared, I had been here when I was drugged up by the evil scientist and I did not know if I would make it out of here alive. Dying from my ribs or dying from the scientists experiments? Neither sounded pleasant.

I heard something crash far away as though someone had dropped something. A few banging sounds meet my ears as did some screaming. It was hard to make out words but from what I could tell it was two male voices.

"Why the hell should I help," one voice hollered.

"Because I said so," came a cold voice that showed no leniency. Sasuke's voice, that meant he was talking with Kabuto.

"There is nothing even you can do to make me heal that whore," yelled Kabuto.

I heard something else crash. It sounded like porcelain medicine bottles to me; I should know considering how many of the interns at Konoha's hospital had broken them.

"Fine, cool your temper Sasuke-kun. I'll help her. But not for you, for Orochimaru." Kabuto's voice was moving closer to me. Two sets of feet where moving closer too. One Kabuto's the other no doubt was Sasuke's. Through slight peripheral vision I saw silver, Kabuto's hair.

"Well, well, what has little Sakura gotten herself into," his sugary sweet voice asked.

I scowled at him but kept quiet, knowing to be careful otherwise he would cause permanent damage.

"Just do your job Kabuto," Sasuke said. His sharingan was activated meaning he was being careful with me around the mad scientist. He knew just as well as I that Kabuto could not be trusted. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, she will be just fine," Kabuto said looking down at me.

Kabuto's hands came up to my neck and pulled down the zipper of my tank top revealing a black undershirt. He activated his medical scalpel and cut through the black fabric as well leaving me in nothing but my chest wrappings. I wanted to cover myself, being in the presence of two men with little clothing on, not the best situation.

Kabuto's hands touched my chest right where the main break of my ribs was. I hissed in pain as even his slight pressure hurt like a thousand red hot pokers piercing my skin. His hands being cold did not help either. I watched Kabuto's eyebrows twitch in concentration, then found it scared me even more watching him so I turned my head slowly as I could to where Sasuke stood leaning against a wall opposite where Kabuto stood. He seemed cold again, colder than the room, than the table, than Kabuto's hands, but he also seemed to concentrate. Suddenly my chest felt like it exploded, it was no longer cold. It was fire hot and excruciating pain. I screamed, I screamed loud. I could have shattered glass with my scream. Whatever Kabuto was doing made me wish for death.

I thrashed on the table, kicking and hitting best I could. "Stop it," I finally managed words. "Stop," it was so unbearable.

"Sasuke-kun, hold her down," I heard Kabuto's voice say above my yelling.

Warm hands where on my shoulders in an instant and I felt them hit the table with a 'thunk.' Still I fought wanting to get away from the unreal pain. The only coherent though that registered other than pain was, is this real? It felt like a dream, a painful one. I just wanted to wake up if it was one, but I could not. The heal of my foot meet the side of the table and I knew it would bruise, for my super strength was coming back because of all the chakra flowing through my veins trying to heal me. I was able to pry myself out of Sasuke's grip and rush to an upright position, Kabuto's hands still on my chest pushing chakra in. I closed my eyes and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Grab her! I can't stop the process or she will die!"

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die," my voice came like a mad women.

"Sakura, stop," my name and a clear command came through. My body was forced back against someone's rock hard one. It was warm, "Sakura, stop." It was Sasuke. He had his arms wrapped around me like a vice as I stayed for the most part upright but now slightly reclined against him. I still screamed and kicked but my range of motion was decreased. I could only wriggle my top half but that seemed enough for Kabuto because his chakra blared like a stereo and hurried to my wounds and healed faster, only causing more of that pain. I cried, sobbed like a baby into Sasuke's arms.

"He's almost done Sakura," I heard Sasuke's voice come through like he was trying to comfort me.

Soon I did feel the pain ebb away like tides current. I still cried, but this time it was steady tears, I was gaining control over myself. The monster that had roared was being drawn back in. I hiccupped and sniffed trying to calm down as the pain left. Kabuto's hands left my chest but Sasuke never let go. Then there was nothing. No pain, no sense of feeling, nothingness was back to absorb me into its depths.

"She will live, she will be fine. As though nothing ever happened," Kabuto's voice echoed as my vision blurred.

"Good," Sasuke's voice was shaky as he moved slowly; I remained still in his arms. Just before I was swallowed up into darkness I breathed a sigh of relief and spoke in a voice raspy from screams of pain and terror. "Don't let go Sasuke, please."


	10. Chapter 10 I guess it is

Ch10. I guess it is

I woke stiff as a rock and found it somewhat hard to move and that my throat was on fire. I was thirsty, so much so it was as if I had never had a drop of water. I looked around frantically finding no source or quench my thirst. I climbed out of the bed I had been lying on, my feet hit the ground and I felt as though I was walking on ice. I stood up carefully understanding that moving too fast would result in another mental, emotional, and physical breakdown. I looked around carefully, I was alone and still no water. There was a conjoined bathroom so I went there fully determined to get water down my throat and cool the dry fire.

I turned on the faucet expecting cool clean water to flow, but nothing came. I could hear the pipes rattle but that did not help at all.

"Here," a small clear cup of water was handed to me and I yelled in shock. Staring into the mirror over the sink I saw Sasuke's reflection. He held in his hand my savior, water, h2o. I took it and gulped greedily not even pausing to consider the water could be drugged.

I gasped for breath as the water soon drained to my stomach. "Thank you," I muttered softly knowing he could hear me. "How long have you been here," I asked. It was annoying me that he was here and yet I thought I was alone.

"You were talking in your sleep about needing water so I left to get some. When the pipes rattled I knew you were awake. I've only been here for a few seconds."

I nodded and continued to stare at him, he stared back. It was intense our stares, either one of us could have burned through a wall. I broke our contact when I started reliving that night in my head. The night where he left, I did not realize I was crying again on till Sasuke brushed away the tears. I was shocked even more so now, Sasuke never showed affection, not to me at least. That just made me cry more. I saw his brow furl slightly in confusion.

"Why do you cry, Sakura," I heard his voice ask me. By now my entire body was shaking even though my tears where steady. My heart was pounding like humming birds wings.

"It's because of you Sasuke."

He still looked slightly confused, "What?"

"Ever since that night," I watched him tense; he knew what I was talking about, "I can't seem to get my mind away from you. I always fought so hard so one day when I saw you again I could bring you back. But look at me, I'm crying just like I always do. I'm weak and useless. I can't even bare to be away from you for too long because then I remember all of it."

"All of it," he asked.

"Yes all! Me running after you, saying I would scream if you left. You teleporting behind me, you said thank you and that caught me off guard and then you took that chance to knock me out leave me on the bench and walk away from Konoha." I was hysterical but at least I was looking him in the eye throughout my rant.

His eyes lowered, "You don't remember anything else," he asked.

"Well if you are talking about me waking up the next morning and screaming your name, then yes I remember that too."

"Nothing else," he asked.

"What else is there to remember," I shouted.

"This," he answer right before his lips met mine. He kissed me right there in the bathroom with no working water. He pushed me against the sink and I felt his hand on my cheek as though he was trying to guide me into kissing him, which was too much in a state of shock to do at the moment. Gradually though I did kiss him back. I leaned into him wanting just a little bit more, and he seemed to take the hint. His kiss got rougher, it was mind blowing, even more so when his tongue lightly touched my lips, a silent question. I had wanted this to happen for so long, I wanted his kiss to be mine. Without warning I pulled away from him, not giving him what he had asked me for.

"We can't, not here, and not now," I stated sadly. We were pressed extremely close together gasping for breath. His eyes where smoky and I knew exactly why but my common sense would not let me go that far.

He nodded, "I know," he kissed me one last time soft and gentle. I smiled and kissed back until my vision bled black and Sasuke slipped like a shadow through my hands. "What's happening," I asked my voice echoed making me sit up suddenly in bed. The room was dark I was alone, this was déjà vu. "It was a dream," I asked aloud. I shook my head but could not erase the feeling, there was a bathroom still there in the room was calling to me. I climbed out of bed and walked to the little room, turned on the light and looked into the mirror. Instantly I was scared, my lips where red and slightly bruised, just like someone had kissed me roughly.

"It wasn't a dream, it was real," I smiled at my reflection. I looked down at the sink and there sat a cup full of water that confirmed it. "It was defiantly real."


	11. Chapter 11 Turning Tables

Ch11. Turning Tables

"Sakura," I looked up at the sound of my name. I was still sitting on the bed I had woken up in and was playing with the little plastic cup, or what was left of it. It was more warped plastic than a cup. Sasuke was standing in the doorway looking at me then to the cup then back at me. He smirked, "Figured it out yet," he asked.

"Well it's good to know that even in sleep the sharingan can penetrate. Also good to know I did not dream everything." That smirk stayed on his face.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it Sakura."

"Never said I didn't," I countered.

Without warning he was standing next to the bed towering over me. His smirk still in place, "Well you know now that you're not asleep. So what are you going to do?"

I gave him a little smirk of my own. I moved to sit on my knees so I could be a little more level with him. "What do you think," I asked leaning in slowly. He chuckled, "I know," he said as we came closer to each other. Sasuke must have thought himself smart to lead me like that, "But you're not always right," I said. I pushed him right in the chest, a little harder than what I needed to but just hard enough to make him back up a few inches. I laughed at his stunned face, apparently he never expected me to deny him. I smiled my sweet innocent girl smile. He chuckled, it was nice to see him like this, and he was straying away from the human ice cube persona.

"Sasuke, I want to ask you something, but I'm not sure how to say it."

"What could be on your mind," he asked walking towards me and sitting down next to me making me more over a bit.

I bit my lip mulling over what I was about to ask him. "Sasuke, why is it you stay with Orochimaru? Why is it you act so different when he is around verses just me and you?" I watched him through a veil of hair that had fallen across my face. He seemed to be pondering my questions hard; I could see the warmth slowly fade from his face. He was becoming cold again, but I had to press on, I needed, wanted answers. "After all," I continued, "You're ten times stronger than what you were when you left, I would bet even stronger than Orochimaru himself. There is nothing stopping you from living your own life."

"Sakura, it's not as easy as you make it sound."

"Yes it is! You could easily leave here. All you have to do is walk out the door, left right, left right, and then you're gone and home free."

"Like I said it's not that easy. I came here on my own free will."

"And you could leave on your own free will too! Sasuke, why do you do this? You think you know what you are doing but you don't. You think Orochimaru will help you achieve revenge but he won't. Sure you can get stronger, but if you got up against….up against Itachi, you will need help. I can understand if it's your burden to bear, but I want to bear it with you. If there is anything I can do let me know. I'll do it."

"Sakura stop, I'm not going to have this conversation. I will take down Itachi, by myself. As for Orochimaru, well, he won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean," I asked quietly. His response was not one I expected at all.

"Orochimaru has nothing more to teach me, he is of no use to me. He does not have much longer."

"Hidden message in that?"

He looked at me and I saw a killing intent in his eyes. I gasped and wanted to shrink away.

"I frighten you," he said. It was not phrased as a question, he was stating it.

"I know, or rather I hope, you would not hurt me, but they do say the past will repeat itself," I told him. "The air you are giving off, it's more than frightening. It's terrifying."

He nodded and turned away from me. "Stay here Sakura. Don't leave this room until I come to get you. It's the only way you will be safe."

"I'm not going to listen. I won't, I can promise you that. I know what you are about to do and I can't just sit here and wait. Each moment you would be gone would be agonizing, not knowing if you are still alive or if you are greatly injured. I can't bear to think like that. Sasuke let me help."

"No, Orochimaru may claim to be your father, but if you side with me in order to take him down, he won't hesitate to kill you. Sakura, please, just stay here, for me."

He was almost begging, there was a tone of desperation in his voice. He was ready to stop me if he had to, and no doubt he could. He is stronger than me, by far, but then again, I have a strong will, and I couldn't just sit by a wait. It was too much.

"Sasuke," I crawled in front of him and made him look at me. I held his face so we were eye to eye. "I love you, I always have, and you know that. I told you that the day you left, and for what my life is worth I will not let you walk away again. I have you back, and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you risk your life this recklessly."

"Sakura, don't do it. I don't want to see you die in front of me. I've watched far too many people die right in front of me and I don't want you to be next."

"I won't be, you just have to trust me."

"Sakura," he was so strong on the outside, but on the inside I could see him breaking. Not to my demands but to me in general. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on mine. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what," I asked trying to get him to look at me. Big mistake because when he did look back at me I had no chance to turn away; his eyes were red again as he slowly put me to sleep. I felt myself lean forward into his embrace. His arms wrapped around me, I was still very conscious but unable to move, unable to open my eyes, unable to do anything. "I love you Sakura. If and when my plan works, it's going to be just you and me." His heartbeat was steady in my ear, he spoke truth.

Slowly he laid me down on the bed, wrapped me tight in a blanket and right before he walked away he kissed my cheek. "Soon," he whispered in my ear. I heard the door open and then close. Damn it, I had failed again. He was walking away, possibly to his death. His jutsu was strong on me; I couldn't move to break it.

Sasuke's steps echoed in the silent hall. His thoughts trailed back to the pink haired women asleep or half asleep and trapped in a jutsu, on his bed. He thought himself truly foolish to leave her behind again. He had heard her pleas to take her with him to bring down the snake known as Orochimaru but he did not listen, just as he had not years ago when he had followed the snake into darkness. Now it was time, time to set himself free from a hold he should have never been in.

Door after door passed until Sasuke reached one with a lock that slid back and forth. He pulled the handle and walked confidently into pitch blackness. The door screeched as it closed until it locked on its own with a cold click.

"So Sasuke-kun, you've decided to turn against me," asked Orochimaru from the darkness. As if by magic a candle's illumination filled the room with an eerie glow.

"You have nothing more to teach me," Sasuke responded monotonously.

"Is that so?"

Sasuke stared ahead analyzing every movement the snake man made. "Well that simply won't do," Orochimaru hissed. "You are my future and I won't let you walk!" Quick as lightening Orochimaru's neck stretched up and shot out faster than a speeding bullet right towards Sasuke. "Give me your body Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru's holler graced Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke smirked, his eyes spun in their sharingan majesty trapping Orochimaru in an illusion. "I'm not your property," Sasuke said. Sasuke activated another jutsu that blinded Orochimaru. "Sasuke-kun!" The room exploded with the shear amount of power that both missing Shinobi were exerting. The hideout shook like it had been struck by an earthquake. Tables and chairs over turned, candles fell from their fixtures on the walls, and fire soon erupted and spread through the hallways feeding off of everything and anything.

The bed rattled harshly, so much so that I was jostled. Sasuke's jutsu still held fast but it didn't take me long to realize that Sasuke was fighting, no doubt with Orochimaru and the explosive earthquake came from the two. I wanted to get up and run to him, to Sasuke, but my body protested thanks to the jutsu. I could not move a muscle.

"You cannot with his Sasuke-kun, give up now," Orochimaru ordered.

Sasuke smirked, "Not on your life," Sasuke weaved hand signs as fast as possible awakening the curse mark and his own personal jutsu using said mark. "You're done for," Sasuke said. Snake shot out of his sleeves covered in the same mark that flowed on Sasuke's skin. The snakes wrapped around Orochimaru like a vice and began to choke him. With Orochimaru still in grasp the snakes started to return to Sasuke dragging Orochimaru closer and closer to the young protégé.

"Why Sasuke-kun, why do you betray me?"

"Something more important is waiting," Sasuke said before his chakra flared high and enveloped Orochimaru. Orochimaru seemed to disintegrate within the field of energy as Sasuke absorbed his chakra and his being. As Orochimaru's image faded Sasuke called the curse mark back letting it slowly wash over him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was over. He calmed himself, it was now time. Sasuke walked towards the door he had entered just a short time ago, reached out and touched the handle but quickly recoiled as the skin on his hand sizzled. "What the hell," Sasuke said. That's when he saw it, light coming from under the doorway. Sasuke lifted his foot and slammed it into the door. The door fell into a pit of bright orange hungry flames. The fire went both ways down the hall.

"Sakura!"

It was unbelievably hot, burning like the sun. I coughed as smoke filled my lungs. The fire had come from nowhere and it was quickly consuming my room. I heard the wood within the room, such as the desk, pop and hiss as the flames ate it. I was going to die, that's all that I could think.

"Sakura," I heard my name being screamed down the hall. It was Sasuke, he was okay. It sounded like he was in a hurry. I really hoped he could get to me fast. The room was heating up faster now and the smell of the sheets burning really was not helping at all. I was scared, far more scared than I had ever been. Please Sasuke hurry.

"Sakura," my name was yelled again. Much closer than before, then I heard someone coughing hard. It sounded like someone was about to cough up a lung. "Sakura!" The door, or what was left of it, was kicked down. It crashed and hissed as the fire quickly consumed it.

I felt myself being lifted up. "Sakura, thank kami. Release!" I was granted my movements back as well as sight. "Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" I coughed hard, the smoke was rising. "Just hold on to me," Sasuke said. I did not hesitate, I wrapped my arms around him and he kept me close to him with one arm. I heard his chidori activate, the tweeting birds sounded like a killer heaven. I watched as he sent chidori at the ceiling making it cave in. Sasuke dodged the falling plaster and started to use the falling plaster as leverage to get through the hole in the ceiling.

He hopped from plaster piece to plaster piece, I heard his breathing become ragged, and the smoke was affecting him too. His chakra flared one last time as he catapulted towards the heavens out of the hideout and into fresh air. I breathed deeply, enjoying the refreshing taste in my throat. Sasuke soared through the air and as we descended he caught a random tree branch, spun us both around and landed gracefully on said branch. We both watched as the hideout caved it and the fire rage. It was over, the hell of Orochimaru was over.


	12. Chapter 12 Is this the end

Ch.12 Is this the end?

Sasuke walked a slow pace; Sakura lay asleep in his arms. She did not stir one bit as the two had traveled across land and water. Sasuke had slowed his pace in order to gain a few extra minutes with her, even if she was out cold.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but I've got to do this. When you wake up, someone else will tell you everything you need to know. I can't have one without the other."

Sasuke walked up to Konoha's gates that were opened wide. Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu were both at the gate on guard duty. Izumo looked up at the sound of feet hitting the pavement, "You've got to be kidding me," he breathed as he watched Sasuke walk through the gates with Sakura in his arms. "I'm just bringing her back," said Sasuke as he saw Izumo reach for a kunai.

"Where has she been? We heard that she and Naruto were separated in battle and she was nowhere to be found," said Kotetsu.

"She is none of your concern right now," Sasuke said as he continued his walk through the village towards the hospital which he had frequently wound up in as a genin.

People stared, some whispered, as Sasuke continued his trek. "Sakura-sama is back, and so is Sasuke-kun." "Do you think she is dead?" "Why is he carrying her?" Question and stared rolled off of Sasuke's back. Sasuke paid no attention to the murmurs and sneers; he just kept a steady pace forward until he reached Konoha Hospital. Shizune stood at the door a box of paperwork in her arms. "Sasuke Uchiha," she asked then looked down to the figure in his arms. "Sakura-chan!"

"She is fine, don't worry. She just fell asleep on the way here," Sasuke spoke as Shizune dropped her paperwork box and rushed to Sakura's side.

"Come on then Uchiha-san. Let's get her inside."

Sasuke nodded his understanding and followed Shizune up two flights of stairs to the recovery ward. Shizune continued on towards an empty room, slid the door back and ushered Sasuke inside. She pulled down the sheets of the hospital bed as Sasuke laid Sakura down. Shizune took off Sakura's shoes and tossed them in a corner as Sasuke untied her headband and removed her black gloves.

"I must go find Tsunade-sama, Uchiha-san. Would you stay here with her?"

"Yes," said Sasuke in a short reply. Shizune bowed slightly touched Sakura's forehead and rushed out of the room. Sasuke listened to Shizune make it to the end of the hall and call the elevator.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Sasuke said, knowing full well she could not hear him in the deep sleep she was in. A few moments later Sasuke heard Tsunade's bellow. "Where is she?"

Scurrying footsteps resounded through the halls as Shizune lead the fuming Tsunade to Sakura's room. The doors flew open so fast and hard that Sasuke heard the wood split.

"Uchiha? What the hell are you doing here," asked Tsunade as she ran to her apprentice's side. "He brought her here," said Shizune in a small voice.

"I'm not staying Hokage-sama."

"Uchiha, what makes you think you will have a choice in the matter?"

"IS IT TRUE SHE IS BACK?" An overactive hyper and concerned voice yelled down the hall. Feet came running and soon Naruto was tripping over the threshold. He caught his balance as he stared at Shizune and Tsunade. He looked towards the bed and noticed Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto calm down, she is fine, just asleep," said Tsunade.

"When did she get in," asked Naruto as he reached for Sakura's hand and held it tight as if to make sure she was real.

"A few moments ago, Sasuke brought her here," said Tsunade.

"Sasuke," Naruto asked. He looked up and for the first time noticed his old teammate from long ago. "Sasuke…" Naruto's voice trailed off.

"Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Did you do this to her," asked Naruto closing his eyes like he was bracing himself for the answer.

"Not entirely; Orochimaru's hideout exploded into flames and I had put Sakura to sleep with sharingan so she would not follow me as I went to kill Orochimaru. The smoke has taken an effect on her, as well as natural fatigue. She should be fine, she was awake when we started back but soon fainted when she pushed herself too far."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to know, I was afraid I'd lost her when that shark-like man took her."

"Suigetsu died in the fire, there is no need to worry about him anymore," said Sasuke.

"Tsunade-baa chan, Shizune-san, could you give us a moment," asked Naruto, his gaze never leaving the face of his sleeping female teammate. Tsunade nodded, "Five minutes. We will be down the hall to give you some privacy," said Tsunade as she and Shizune stepped outside. Tsunade took the door she had busted and flattened it back out with her strength and snapped it back into place, successfully closing it behind her.

"Sasuke, you have got some nerve coming back here. Sure we were trying to find you but you came back of your own will and you have Sakura with you. What the heck is going on?"

"Naruto, I'm not back to stay. I'm just here to make sure Sakura is okay, and then I'm gone again."

"What?"

"Naruto if you must know, I love her, okay? I was stupid as a genin and when we ran into each other, it was like pieces of a puzzle coming together. I killed Orochimaru so I could get closer to her, to protect her. However, there is still one problem. A huge problem in fact."

"Itachi," said Naruto.

"Yes. I can't let him live any longer. I can't risk him finding out about me and Sakura and him hunting her down. I won't let someone close to me die again."

"You've defiantly made a complete 180."

"Noted."

Naruto smiled, "when will you leave?"

"Now, and I won't let you stand in my way."

"No worries, I'll cover for you, but are you sure you don't want to wait till she wakes up," asked Naruto pointing to Sakura.

"I can't wait, the more time I waste the closer he is to finding out about Sakura. To add to it, if I were to stay till she awoke, I would not be able to leave. She can be persuasive and I know for a fact she would keep me here."

"Sakura, she always did have a way with people."

"Tell her something for me when she wakes up, Naruto."

"Anything," replied Naruto a bit shocked.

Five minutes had passed and Tsunade followed by Shizune entered the room. Sakura was still asleep; Naruto had pulled up a chair next to her hospital bed and was holding her hand. Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Naruto, where is Uchiha," asked Tsunade.

"Gone," said Naruto.

"What do you mean gone," exclaimed Tsunade.

"Gone as in he is going to hunt is brother down. He vowed to come back and serve whatever punishment you passed but he is only coming back for one thing. And that thing is fast asleep right in front of you."

"He is in love with her," Shizune muttered.

Naruto nodded, "He left a message with me for her."

"What is it," asked Tsunade.

"Sorry baa-chan, it's for her ears only."

Tsunade grumbled something about Naruto being a think-headed stubborn idiot but Naruto ignored it. Nothing mattered now except for Sakura to wake.

It was late, the blue sky had long since bled black and the stars had come out to cast their light. Naruto was still with Sakura, who still slept like a princess. She had not moved, had not stirred, had not talked in her sleep like she used to. She was at perfect peace.

"Come on Sakura, open your eyes," whispered a very tired Naruto. As if on cue Sakura moaned and turned towards the voice.

"Figures, you hear a whispered voice but you don't hear all the yelling Granny does. Sakura, open your eyes."

"Sa-su-ke…" Sakura muttered as her eyelids fluttered. Her vision cleared and she saw a smiling face, deep sapphire blue eyes and bright yellow hair. "Naruto, is that you?" Sakura sat up with a start and took in her surroundings. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Sasuke brought you here," said Naruto slowly.

"Sasuke! Where is he?" Sakura looked around the room, hoping to find the raven haired man of her dreams looking at her with the eyes she had fallen in love with.

"He's not here anymore," said Naruto sadly.

"What," Sakura turned to Naruto. "Where is he?"

"He left a while ago. He brought you in and left you in Tsunade's care. Before he left he gave me a message for you."

"Message, what do you mean?"

"He said, "Wait just a little while longer. It's a long road I have walked and now it is at a crossroads, revenge or love.""

"He's gone to kill Itachi, hasn't he?"

Naruto nodded slowly, he watched as Sakura's eyes betrayed her. She was portraying herself as strong on the outside but through her eyes Naruto watched her heart break into little tiny pieces. "Sakura, he vowed to me to come back for one thing. I told Tsunade this too. He is coming back, and what he wants, is you. He will come back for you."

"Naruto, please leave."

"Sakura?"

"Now, Naruto."

"Okay, if you need me, you know where to find me." Naruto stood and exited the room. Sakura watched the door close and climbed out of her hospital bed. She walked to the window and opened it slowly making sure it did not squeak and alert the nurse on duty. She did not want anybody near her as she poured her soul out in tears.

"Sasuke, why didn't you stay? You could have at least said goodbye."

Sakura looked towards the sky, counting stars to calm herself when she noticed something moving through the air. At first she figured it was just a messenger hawk returning to the village until it came closer and she was it was a raven. The ebony bird flew straight at her and landed on the window sill; in its beak it carried a small flower, a cherry blossom. "Sasuke," Sakura smiled. He did say goodbye, and this raven was no doubt his, he was coming back, of that she was positive. She gently took the flower from the raven that started flapping his wings; she quickly found a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a message of her own. The raven took it from her and took flight once more. Sakura watched it till it could no longer be found in the endless night that hovered over her home.

Sasuke was walking now, following a tip from a tea shop owner who had claimed to have seen Itachi and a large blue shark-like man with him. He heard a flapping from behind him; he turned and saw the raven. It held a piece of paper which was promptly delivered to him. He unfolded it and read what was written.

"Until we meet again; I am forever yours."

Inside the note was a single cherry blossom petal. With a small smile he tucked the note in his pocket and continued on. As soon as revenge was complete, he would return to his love.


End file.
